Chest pain in patients presenting to the emergency department (ED) present a clinical dilemma: transfer for emergent coronary revascularization, admit overnight for cardiac telemetry and stress testing, or discharge home with medical follow-up. In this proposal, we hypothesize that a novel thrombus-specific Spectral Computed Tomography (Multicolored CT) nanoparticle (i.e., NanoK) approach for direct rapid assessment of coronary disease in the ED could help resolve this clinical dilemma. This project, which is led by Ocean NanoTech in collaboration with Washington University, will complete development of a GLP-/GMP-ready 1- fibrin NanoK product candidate suitably advanced for GLP stability and toxicity testing to support an FDA IND. This NanoK platform technology offers unique benefits for diagnosis and treatment of acute coronary disease that could improve healthcare outcomes and reduce costs.